mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Henderson vs. Nate Diaz
The fight was for the UFC lightweight title with Ben Henderson defending. The Fight The first round began. Ben landed a leg kick. And another. He missed one, Nate clinched up. Four thirty-five. Nate kneed the body. Ben replied. Four fifteen. Nate kneed the leg there. Four minutes as Nate kneed the leg, short punches. Nate kneed the leg. Three thirty-five. Ben kneed the body. Nate stuffed a trip. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Ben kneed the body. They traded knees, body and thigh. Diaz broke with ane lbow. Two thirty-five as Ben landed a leg kick, Diaz stuffed a single. He got it. Nate beckoned him in, haha. Ben landed two rights. Diaz gave up the back. Two minutes as he got up to the clinch. One thirty-five. Nate broke. Ben dropped Nate with a elg kick, scramble, he has the back, rights under. They're up. Ben landed a leg kick. One minute. Clinch, knee to the body. Break. Ben landed a one-two. Clinch. Nate has the standing back. Regular clinch. The first round ended, 10-9 Bendo. The second round began. Ben landed a leg kick. Clinch. Ben got a trip. Has the back, lefts under. Body kick as they stood. Big knee to the body, clinch. Knees to the legs. Three thirty-five. Ben broke with a left elbow. Ben landed a leg kick. Right to the body. Clinch there. Break. Jabs to the body. Another to the leg, all three to the leg. Two more and a big right. Big lefts and rights on the ground. He has the back. Diaz stood. Clinch. The crowd chanted Nate. Two right shoulders. Ben stuffed a throw. Nate's cut on the right side of his face now. Thirty. Ben landed a leg kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Bendo. The third round began. Ben landed a leg kick. Side kick to the leg. Nate can't even touch him. Nate landed a left. Ben go a double to half-guard. Nate wants a leglock. Rights under there. Exchange as they stood, Nate stuffed a single, break. Ben got a single takedown there. Right elbow. Left elbow. Nate kicked the legs. Right elbow. Diaz swept! Nice! Diaz worked a kneebar. Bendo tried a footlock. Nate's going for a toehold. Ben escaped with a hammerfist. He has the back, right under. He wants the choke! Nate regained guard. Nate went for a leglock. Nate landed a left and flipped him off, it was bleeped out but not fast enough, they stood. Bendo dropped him with a right, landed one. OH. Wow. Nate said he's okay. Nate rolled for a leglock. Nate kicked the face. He regained guard eating elbows to the body. Ben landed an axe kick. The third round ended, 10-9 Bendo. The fourth round began. Ben landed a leg kick, clinch. Ben kneed the body. Trip to mount. He has the back. Rights under. Nate stood. Ben got a trip. Has the back, right hammerfists. Nate stood. Nate worked a kimura. Ben kneed the leg. Ben got the TD. Big rights. Nate stood. Ben got a trip, had the back. Right to the body. Half-guard. Nate wants a kimura. Rights to the body. Left, right hammerfist. Left. Right elbow. Rights. Diaz beckoned him in. He talked. Ben kept punching the legs. He kicked the leg. Nate stood up there. Ben landed a leg kick. The fourth round ended. 10-9 Bendo. The doctor checked Nate's lumped eye. The fifth round began. Ben jabbed the leg. Clinch. Ben right elbowed the cage, nice headmovement. Ben dumped Nate on his face with a slam. Lefts. Big rights and lefts now. More. Lefts. He has the back, lefts under. Nate's up. The crowd chanted Let's go Benson. Ben kneed the leg. Nate stuffed a trip. 2:09. Nate went for a kimura. He's going for it. Ben worked lefts to the body. Nate stood. Ben kneed the leg. Nate got a throw, Ben stood. Huge rights and lefts.Ben has the back. Big rights, Nate's up. Big head kick, right hand. Nate's nose is bloody. Diaz looked at the clock, thirty. Diaz broke, talking. He tapped his chin. Diaz landed a right hook. The fifth round ended, they shook hands, 10-9 Bendo. 50-45 Bendo.